


Hamilsquad 2.0

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Dorks, Dorky horny teenager's, F/M, Hamilkids, Hamilsquad, Hamilsquad Next Generation, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just Married, M/M, Mary Jefferson knows her dad is gonna murder her, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Philip Hamilton Lives, Philip is a player, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Theodosia knows she's gonna make a big mistake but those freckles, These children are my children, horny teenagers y'all, silly teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: When your parents are as close as close can be, naturally when they all have kids there's no choice but for them to become close.Join the adventures of Philip Hamilton and his quirky group of friends as they navigate their last year of high school______Basically the Hamilsquad's childrens along with Thomas' kids in high school.





	Hamilsquad 2.0

Philip awoke to the sounds of small feet running down the hallway, before his door flew open and his baby sister, Elizabeth, ran to hide under his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes “Lizzy?!” His mother, Eliza, ran in not 2 seconds later “Philip, I’m sorry if I woke you, but it’s time to get ready for school”

He returned the kind smile his mother gave him, swinging his feet over the bed and yawning. Just then Eliza seemed to remember something “Have you seen your sister? She refuses to eat this morning without your father…”

Philip hummed and shook his head “Haven’t seen her~” He flashed another grin before grabbing his towel and stumbling out into the hallway, leaving his mother to look around for her one year old.

This was a normal day in the Hamilton household. The rather large family of the famed politician, Alexander Hamilton and his wife Eliza Hamilton. They truly went at it like bunnies, and that resulted in the 7 children they have now.

Philip blinked and moved aside swiftly, watching his younger brother, William run towards his room “Hey…where are you headed?!” He yelled after him, pouting. He hated the younger of his siblings in his room. He was a slight neat-freak, and would prefer to come home to his room looking like a hurricane hit while he was at school.

“ANGIE! GET OUT THE BATHROOM!” Alexander  Jr screamed, pounding his fist on the door. Much like his father whom he was named after, he was short but fiery. The fourteen year old was quick to blow his top and rant about anything he disliked. Then again, all of the Hamilton children seemed to of inherited their father’s fiery attitude

“How long has she been in there?!” James Hamilton groaned, rocking back and forth on his feet. John whimpered, sitting on the ground “Angie hurry up! I have to pee!”

Philip could only look at the chaos in front of the bathroom door and groaned “Angelica we all have to get ready!” He called, walked over to join the rest of his brothers crowded at the door. Angelica walked out a few minutes, squeaking as each of her brothers tried to rush into the bathroom all at once “Watch it! I spent half an hour doing this hair!” She huffed, walking down the hallway to collect her purse and backpack.

John wormed his way past the older boys and shut the door in their faces, Alexander muttering a small ‘fucking hell’ and kicking the door.

Philip only smiled. Just another morning with the Hamilton’s.

 

*** *  * ***

 

Theodosia Burr Alston was considered one of the wittiest, smartest and carefree girl in all of Kings High School. At just 17 years old, she was one of the most influencing girls on the debate team. Always ready to jump at any chance given to her. It was strange, considering her father was Aaron Burr, another famed politician.

The Burr household was nothing special in the morning. Theo basically owned the hallway bathroom since her parents used the bathroom connected to their bedroom. The Burr’s all emerged refreshed and ready for a new day in the morning.

Theo sat down at dining room table, scrolling through texts from most of her friends before idly scrolling through her twitter feed “Hey Dad?” She looked up at him, dropping her spoon back into her bowl of Frosted Flakes “Can I go to the Jefferson’s tonight? Mary is finally back after going back to Virginia for the summer and we’re all hanging out at her Dad’s suite”

Her mother, Theodosia Sr. cut in before her father could say anything “Of course love, it’ll be nice for all of your friends to get together after not seeing each other a whole summer~”

She grinned, finishing off her bowl of cereal and grinning “Thanks Mom~” She kissed her mother’s cheek and picked up her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder “And, you don’t have to pick me up today Dad, Philip’s gonna drop me off” She blew a kiss to her parents before rushing out the door.

Aaron sat there for a moment before looking at his wife “You know I don’t trust Jefferson…or Hamilton’s son with her…” He mumbled. Theodosia shook her head “Theo is a good girl, and she’s smart. Trust her.” His wife hummed from her place at the table, not even looking at him.

He sighed and nodded. She was right. Theo was smart.

 

 

*** *  * ***

 

Frances made haste, using concealer to cover his face of freckles. As much as everyone and their mother protested, she hated the freckles she inherited from her father. It was just a reminder of how much she truly looked like him.

“Frances, hurry up!” Her father, John Laurens, called from the front porch. Giving herself a once over in the full-length mirror, she smiled at herself and nodded “Coming!” She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs, looking at her father as they both walked out to his car.

“You really don’t have to drive me Dad…I’ll be 19 in a few months…” She mumbled, sitting down in front seat and buckling herself in as he father got in besides her and hummed in thought. John inserted the keys and turned the car on “I know dear…but your mother thinks it’ll be best if we spend more time together…” He put the car into drive and pulled off down the street.

Frances didn’t respond, instead opting to look out the window. Of course, her mother was always insisting she spend more time with her biological father. It was a pain in the ass, but she always reminded herself that in a few months she’d be gone from the both of them.

The air in the car was thick, tension practically swallowing John up whole. He wanted to speak with her, hold conversation, talk about the weather. Anything to possibly connect with is daughter. But then again, why would she want to speak with him? He knocked her mother up while he was still in the closet and then abandoned them both to come back to America.

He hadn’t even met her until was 12 years old, and they never really talked. He got her some weeks and then others Frances spent with her mother. All too soon, her high school pulled into view and he cleared his throat “Frances, have a nice day…” It sounded more of a question than in encouragement. Frances rolled her eyes, thankful her dad wasn’t looking at her “Yeah…”

Climbing out of the car, she slammed the door and sighed. Riding with her father? Never again, she’d rather take the bus.

John watched her retreating figure and sighed deeply, taking a moment to breathe before pulling off.

 

*** *  * ***

 

William, Georges and Georges’ younger sister, Marie, waited by their lockers. Philip walked up not to long after, his younger siblings following him “Georges! Is that Marie?” He asked his French friend, grinning. The teen nodded, pointing to his sister who was nearly identical to him “Oui~”

 

Marie looked at her feet, piecing her English together in her head before she looked back up “Ah…hello e’ryone, I am Marie…” She clutched her books to her chest, smiling.

 

Philip pushed her brother, Alexander, forwards “Hey Marie, I’m your brother’s friend Philip, and this is my younger brother, Alexander~ He’s starting today as well- maybe you can help each other around?” He suggested.

 

AJ just shrugged “Sure…Marie, voulez-vous regarder avant que les cours commencent?” He felt as if speaking French would help her be a little more comfortable. He was quickly reassured when she smiled “Oui~ A bientôt!” She waved to the others before walking off with Alexander.

 

William smirked, crossing his arms “Your playing matchmaker now?” He snickered. Philip grinned “Honestly, it’s good to make a friend-“ Theodosia walked up with Mary and Frances, smiling “Who’s doing what now?”

 

“Philip is playing matchmaker with my little sister and his brother, Alexander~” Georges quickly responded. Frances snorted, shaking her head “Philip should stay far away from matchmaking. Remember how he tried to get Joey Lee with that one girl during sophomore year?”

 

Philip blushed a bright red “Shut up! I never knew that girl was Susan Reynolds, or that she awas already dating Charles Adams! I apologized like, every day for the rest of the year!”

 

The whole group froze when they heard a familiar laugh, that belonged to none other than Maria Jefferson. They all turned with huge grins “Mary! Your back!” Frances laughed as Theo ran over to cradle the girl in a hug “How was Virginia?” Philip asked.

 

Mary pulled out of the hug, fixing her poof of hair before walking over “Well since I was born and raised there, the same as ever~ It was fun though, I got to meet my dad’s girlfriend, Sally” She shrugged “How was everyone’s summer? And who’s coming to my party?” She grinned, nearly a spitting image of her father in her tight skinny jeans, black tank top and magenta jacket. Her unruly dark curls falling down her back and a few flying in front of her face.

  
“Wait…party?” Theo sighed “You said it was a _get together_ …” She mumbled. Her father would kill her if she went to a party.

 

“Uhhh…my dad would hang me if he found out I was having a party in his house, which is why it’s called a ‘get-together’~” Mary said, looking as if that was obvious. Frances hummed “We’ll all be there, we just have to get Theo away from her Dad first~”

  
William nodded, stretching as the bell rang “We’ll have to figure it out at lunch, see you guys later” He waved as he walked off, the rest of the group dispersing not long after.


End file.
